


Matter Over Mind

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura + Richard + prompt stapler. Yes. Stapler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter Over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks, mmegiry for the prompt. Thank you, ufp13 . If you didn't own my soul and my gratitude I'd say I'm in your debt! ;-)

“Could you pass me the stapler, please?”

Nodding, she reached for the small device, handed it to him over her shoulder without as much as looking up.  
Their fingers brushed against each other, a jolt of electricity passing between them. Turning around, looking up, she found he was frozen. He had felt it as well. Now, he tried a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He cleared his throat.

“Laura…”

She shook her head.

It was late, way past midnight. They were both tired, had worked through the last fourteen hours without a real break. Everyone had gone home to be fit for election day tomorrow, and they were the last ones left.

Whatever he could possibly want to say in this state of mind couldn’t be something good.

They both knew there was chemistry in abundance between them, but the last time she had checked, he was still married; and if there was something she didn’t need or want in her life, it was to tangle with a married man.

Although, wouldn’t it be the easy road to success, a little, devious voice inside her popped up. An affair like this would come without any strings attached. She could enjoy the pleasures it brought while her feelings would be safe. And if he cheated on his wife with her or with any other woman, where would be the difference? That  
Richard Adar wasn’t faithful to his beloved was a well-suspected fact.

She shook her head, tried to clear it. It was really late, too late for her.

Getting up, she found herself face to face with the object of her musings who had closed the distance between them in the meantime. They hadn’t been this close before, at least not when tension between them was running high, desire too close to the surface.

“We should go home. We’ve done everything we could.”

“Yes, we have,” he agreed although he made no move to step back.

Forcing herself to break their gaze, her eyes came to rest on his mouth. How could she have missed the fact this man had a sensuous mouth to kill for? Her lips tingled at the thought of feeling them brushing against hers. She was clearly losing her mind. She had to be losing her mind.

As near as he was, she felt the heat radiating off his body, and her hand twitched, wanting to reach out and press her palm over where his heart was. If she felt his heartbeat now, would it be steady and strong or wild like hers was? Yes, she was definitely losing her mind, and if not that, at least her common sense.

She wanted to step back, walk around him, leave, but he was of a different mind. His hands on her shoulders stopped her in mid-motion.

“Richard, no.”

She wouldn’t pretend not knowing what he was up to.

“Yes.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “It doesn’t seem to stop me.”

“It should.”

“Because of my wife?”

“Yes.”

“Because I’m your boss?”

“Yes.”

He smelled good. Dear gods, something about his subtle scent made her want to lean in, inhale deeply. How long would she be able to fight this attraction between them? If she only held out a few more days, she might be able to walk away. If she weren’t so tired. Tired from lack of sleep, tired of feeling nothing, tired of feeling too much.

“And what if nothing of what you could possibly say would make me want to stop?”

She sighed. “Then we’re in deed trouble.”

He chuckled, reached out, a finger dancing over her cheek, over her lips, along her throat.

“If I end up in trouble with teacher, I’m sure she knows how to punish me.”

“Richard.” It should’ve been a warning, still it came out tired, weary.

“I really don’t see a reason to behave. You want me, I want you. We’re not looking for lifelong commitment…”  
There was another thing she was tired of, and it was his speeches. Looking at him, his presence cloying her senses, she broke, gave in, doomed herself to embark on a journey that couldn’t lead to anything good.

“Shut up, will you?”

He didn’t get the chance to reply, to react before her lips were on his. She kissed him. Oh the irony of life. He reacted at once, not one to miss a chance. His keen instincts helped him in politics, helped him now. Gods, his lips felt as good as she had thought they would. Good, too good. The nature of sin. It was always more enticing than doing what was right. His tongue skimmed over her lips, asked for entrance, and shivering, she bestowed it on him. Groaning into the kiss, her body far ahead of her mind, demanding even more, she surrendered. This couldn’t be that much of catastrophe, could it?

This wasn’t the first time in history things like that happened. It all had happened before, it all would happen again.

~End~


End file.
